Reflejo de un recuerdo
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: Su amor es único,trasciende la muerte y el olvido.Sin embargo,en la espera,el corazón se consuela con parches y simples sustitutos."Carola no vio en ti más que una burda imitación de lo que su corazón buscaba.No eres más que el reflejo de un recuerdo"


La luz se filtraba a través de las cortinas, iluminando la habitación. Sobre una enorme cama de matrimonio, un apuesto hombre observaba a su compañera, ya levantada, moverse por la habitación. Los hermosos ojos acerados recorrían la figura femenina, sin intención alguna de ocultar se molestia.

-¿Es absolutamente necesario que vayas?

-Ya hemos discutido esto un millón de veces; si, es absolutamente necesaria mi presencia. Permanezco en Japón con la condición de viajar allí una vez cada seis meses.

-¿Y tienes que ir sola? Puedo acompañarte, la empresa puede arreglárselas sin mí un fin de semana.

La mujer suspiró y se acercó elegantemente a la cama, besando suavemente los labios masculinos y alejándose antes de perder la cordura.

-Puede que la empresa pueda prescindir de ti, pero él no. Yo me voy, alguien con sentido común tiene que quedarse para evitar un desastre.

Dichas estas palabras, la mujer rubia se alejó de nuevo de la cama, dispuesta a retomar su tarea con el equipaje.

El hombre, sabiendo que no podía rebatirla, suspiró y se tendió de nuevo en la cama con aire de derrota.

Un numeroso grupo de personas bastante dispar se encontraba en una explanada, aparentemente esperando. De repente, unas luces llegaron del cielo, aterrizando suavemente en el suelo. Tras despejarse las luces, cuatro figuras aparecieron. Tres hombres y una mujer se acercaron al grupo, que los recibió con entusiasmo…en general.

-Chicos, es un placer volver a teneros aquí.-una rubia, peinada con dos graciosos odangos, abrazó a los recién llegados.-Pensé que no podríais venir al final, me alegro de que todo se arreglara.

-Princesa Serenity, es un gran honor volver a la Tierra y ser recibidos por todos ustedes. Esperamos de corazón no causar molestias.-la única mujer del grupo recién llegado se inclinó como muestra de respeto a la pareja más próxima, mientras sus acompañantes asentían (algunos con más sentimientos que otros).

-Me alegro mucho de veros, chicas, estáis todas tan guapas como siempre.-uno de los chicos, moreno y con el pelo largo, se acercó a la rubia con intención de abrazarla, pero la mano de la joven, sobre la mano masculina de su acompañante, frenó sus intenciones: un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

-Como la princesa Kakyu ha dicho, es un placer estar de nuevo aquí…aunque por una noticia buena, en vez de una batalla sangrienta.-el chico de cabello castaño inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, en señal de respeto a sus anfitriones.

El último integrante del grupo, un chico de cabellos largos y plateados, sólo emitió un sonido inentendible, dejando vagar su mirada. En lugar de encontrar a quién buscaba, se encontró con unos fríos ojos del color del acero. Ambos mantuvieron la mirada largo rato, hasta que la voz de Armando les distrajo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a un lugar más cómodo.

-Vayamos todos al templo, allí cabremos sin problemas.

El grupo se dirigió entre animadas charlas al templo. Los acerados ojos de Kunzite miraron a Yaten por un interminable segundo, para seguir después a sus compañeros.

El templo Hikawa rebosaba conversaciones y risas. La hermosa mujer morena entró con una pesada bandeja con tazas de té, y uno de los hombres rubios se levantó inmediatamente a ayudarla, reprochándole insistentemente.

-Estás loca, Rei, ¿cómo se te ocurre traer todo esto a ti sola? Podrías haberte quemado.

-Mira quién habla de quemarse, Daniel. El chico que controla el fuego y se quema con la llama de un mechero.

Las risas se hicieron de nuevo presentes en la habitación. De pronto, Yaten miró a Bunny, hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron a la Tierra.

-Bunny, ¿dónde está la otra rubia? La catante. Me extraña que no esté aquí molestando como siempre con su voz.

El grupo se quedó callado, mirándolo horrorizado, mientras esperaba la explosión. Sin embargo, lo único que se oyó fue la voz fría y controlada de Kunzite, que no se dignó a mirar a su interlocutor.

-Carola ha tenido que viajar a Londres por asuntos personales. Te recomiendo, niñato maleducado, que cuides tu lenguaje al referirte a cualquiera de las sailors.

Todos permanecieron en silencio. Finalmente, Seiya carraspeó e intentó cortar el tenso silencio.

-Err… ¿y cuando volverá, si puede saberse?

-Ahora mismo. Chicos, es un placer volver a veros.

En la puerta de la habitación se encontraba el motivo del silencio. Una mujer alta, con el largo pelo rubio suelto. Su estilizada figura estaba vestida con unos vaqueros oscuros ajustados metidos en unas bonitas botas negras de piel con tacón de aguja; bajo una sencilla y ajustada chaqueta marrón se podía vislumbrar una camiseta de tirantes de color claro. Tras quitarse las gafas, se pudieron observar unos brillantes ojos azules, en los que se reflejaba la sonrisa que había en su rostro.

La primera en reaccionar fue Amy, que miró a su amiga sorprendida.

-¡Carola! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que volvías el Viernes?

-Bueno, quería daros una sorpresa a todas. Llamé a Bunny para informarle del cambio de planes.

Se acercó a sus amigas y, de forma que pasó desapercibido para casi todos los presentes, al pasar junto a Kunzite acarició ligeramente su cuello con su mano izquierda, adornada con un hermoso anillo.

Los cuatro invitados se levantaron, acercándose a la rubia.

-¡Carola, has cambiado muchísimo! Ahora estás más…

-¿Madura? Ya no tengo 16 años, Seiya. Las responsabilidades cambian a la gente.

-Me alegro de que hayas madurado, Carola.-Taiki abrazó a la rubia, que sonreía.

-Yo no creo que haya madurado, simplemente ha cambiado su forma de vestir.-Yaten observaba a Carola, que no había cambiado en absoluto su sonrisa y se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Yaten.-alejándose del ojiverde, se sentó junto a Kunzite.-Bueno, seguro que tenéis muchas cosas que contarnos.

Las charlas reanudaron inmediatamente, más animados ahora al estar todo el grupo. Dos pares de ojos se encontraron, y finalmente uno de ellos no pudo sostener la mirada del otro.

La batalla estaba servida.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió, permitiéndole el paso a la pareja, que entró rápidamente. Carola, tras besar suavemente a Kunzite, dejó el bolso en el perchero del elegante apartamento y fue al cuarto de ambos a cambiarse, mientras el peliplateado se quitaba su chaqueta y tomaba asiento cómodamente en el sofá.

Tras cinco minutos sentado en el sofá sin hacer nada, simplemente metido en sus pensamientos, se dispuso a coger el mando, pero el ruido de una puerta abriéndose lo detuvo.

Sin girarse, notó a su rubia compañera pasar tras él y llegar a su sitio. Con la soltura que da la intimidad, Carola se sentó sobre las rodillas de Kunzite y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho masculino, con el cabello dorado cubriéndole el rostro. Las manos masculinas, por inercia y a pesar de su dueño, ciñieron cariñosa y posesivamente la cintura de la rubia.

Tras cinco minutos de silencio, Carola se movió para mirar directamente a los ojos acerados que tanto le gustaban. Acariciándole suavemente el rostro, se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿No te alegras de verme?-ninguna reacción observable surgió en el cuerpo del general. Carola suspiró.-Pensé que me habrías echado de menos…

Automáticamente, las manos de Kunzite ciñieron con más fuerza la cintura de la rubia, que sonrió.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste del adelanto de tu llegada?

-Quería darte una sorpresa volviendo antes de lo previsto.

-Pues si querías darme a _mí_ una sorpresa, no comprendo por qué te has ido al templo y has aparecido delante de todos.

Carola lo miró extrañada.

-¿Cómo que directamente al templo? Lo primero que hice fue venir a casa, pensando que en cuanto Bunny te dijera que no tenías por qué ir, te quedarías en casa leyendo o trabajando. Vine, y al ver que no estabas, dejé el equipaje y me fui al templo. ¿Acaso no has visto las maletas?

Girándose, Kunzite observó que, efectivamente, todas las maletas que su novia había llevado en su viaje a Inglaterra esperaban en el pasillo a ser desechas. Sin demostrar el bochorno que sentía., volvió a su posición inicial y acomodó de nuevo a Carola.

Otros diez minutos de silencio tuvieron que pasar para que la voz de alguno de alguno de los dos se oyera.

-¿Qué relación tenías con el tal Yaten?-bajo la cortina de cabello rubio que la ocultaba, Carola esbozó una sonrisa; aún sonriendo, emitió un ligero sonido que pretendía indicar a Kunzite que se explicara mejor.-No me gusta como te miraba, mucho menos esa total falta de respeto al hablarte.¿Quién es?

El silencio los volvió a cubrir una vez más; justo cuando Kunzite empezaba a creer que preguntar había sido una pésima idea, escuchó la voz de Carola.

-Es uno de los Three Lights, o Starlights, que nos ayudaron cuando las chicas y yo luchamos contra Galaxia.

-Los otros dos también forman parte de ese grupo, y no te tratan…_así_.

Carola suspiró y, abandonando su cómoda posición, se acomodó para mirar a su pareja a los ojos.

-Kunzite, imagina por un momento que Armando no existe y que a mí me pasa algo. Bunny y yo somos muy parecidas: ambas somos rubias del mismo color, ambas con los ojos azules, estatura parecida y tenemos rasgos de carácter en común. ¿Tendrías algo con ella?

Kunzite iba a responder inmediatamente, pero una mirada de su novia lo obligó a reflexionar algunos segundos. Finalmente, suspirando, contestó.

-Durante algunos momentos pensaría en intentarlo, porque os parecéis mucho, pero inmediatamente rechazaría la idea porque, aunque os parecéis, no sois la misma persona y yo te amo a ti.

Carola sonrió y Kunzite negó con la cabeza y, esbozando una casi imperceptible sonrisa, se agachó para besar a su novia.

-Creo que ya entiendo tu punto.

El sonido de los besos y las risas llenó el apartamento.

En el parque municipal se encontraba todo el grupo, comiendo y charlando animadamente. Las cinco Inners charlaban animadamente con Kakyu y, aunque los chicos hablaban entre ellos, de vez en cuando metían baza en la conversación de las chicas.

Kunzite observaba a sus amigos hablar distendidamente, permaneciendo algo alejado del bullicio. De repente, un movimiento de Carola atrajo su atención; parecía disculparse con sus amigas y, poco después, desaparecía. Sonriendo, Kunzite se levantó con elegancia y fue a buscarla…totalmente consciente de los ojos que seguían sus pasos.

Más tarde, ambos regresaron con el grupo. Ninguno de sus compañeros parecía extrañado de su desaparición, y a pesar de que los visitantes sentían curiosidad, ninguno preguntó.

A la hora del almuerzo, tras una pequeña discusión pare decidir quién prepararía el picnic (ninguna de las chicas iba a permitir que los chicos y su apetito se acercaran a la comida antes de que estuviera lista, especialmente Patricia, la cocinera), se decidió que alguno de los chicos iría a por los manteles…el ganador fue Kunzite.

Suspirando bajo la mirada divertida de sus amigos, y sin poderse negar a la _encantadora _petición de ambas rubias, el peliplateado se dirigió a su coche, del que se dispuso a sacar lo necesario. Sin embargo, una sombra tapó su vista del maletero. Imaginando la identidad de su inesperado acompañante, continuó con su tarea sin volverse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-La princesa me ha pedido que venga a ayudarte.-los fríos ojos verdes lo miraron con ironía.-Además, esa rubia me estaba poniendo histérico…

Dos manteles estampados en su cara frenaron sus siguientes palabras. Antes de que el hombre se girase a continuar sacando cosas del coche, Yaten pudo percibir la sonrisa burlona que se entreveía en sus labios, lo que lo enfureció aún más.

-Realmente, me alegro que esa rubia loca y hueca me deje en paz. La última vez estaba siempre pegada a mí, no me dejaba en paz ni un segundo. Afortunadamente, ha encontrado otro que la aguante. No eres mal reemplazo.

Al girarse, la mirada de Kunzite mostraba rabia controlada, enmascarada con una diversión que hacía juego con su sonrisa socarrona.

-Disculpa, niñato, ¿acaso me ves cara de espejo? Aquí el único amago de sustituto eres tú.

El rostro pálido de Yaten enrojeció de rabia.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!Carola…

-Carola no vio en ti más que una burda imitación de lo que su corazón buscaba.

La arrogancia apareció de nuevo en el rostro del ojiverde.

-Carola me conocía mucho antes de que tú aparecieras…

-Carola y yo estamos unidos desde muchísimo antes de que tú existieras. A pesar de que no estábamos juntos, ninguno de los dos podría haber estado con otra persona, siempre hubiera faltado algo. Es una mujer pasional y cariñosa y su corazón le pedía estar conmigo pero, por circunstancias totalmente ajenas a nosotros, no podíamos estar juntos en ese momento. Mientras esperaba a que yo volviera a su vida, su mente y su corazón la llevaban a buscar imitadores, hombres que inconscientemente le recordaban a mí.

-Eres…

-Real, y lo que ella quiere de verdad. Tú no fuiste más que un sustituto para ella, al igual que todos los anteriores, alguien para suplirme mientras ella esperaba al hombre que ama de verdad: yo.

Yaten dejó a un lado la rabia y, reponiéndose con rapidez, sonrió socarronamente, intentando provocarlo.

-Si, por eso iba tras de mí como un perrito.

Kunzite se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-Bueno, según tengo entendido, formabas junto a tus compañeros un grupo de música, y ella quiere ser parte del mundo del espectáculo mientras sus otras obligaciones se lo permitan. No es la líder de las Sailor Senshies por su belleza, sino por su astucia para conseguir sus objetivos.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar, entonces, que no quiere algo de ti también? La describes como una p…

-Atrévete a terminar esa frase y perderé la poca paciencia que me queda contigo; yo no soy Armando.

La sonrisa del ex-cantante no vaciló.

-Sólo pongo claramente lo que tú insinúas…

-Mira, no me interesa en absoluto si lo que acabo de decirte desinfla tu ego. Carola es mía, nuestro amor no va a romperse por un niñato celoso y despechado. Se interesó en el reflejo de un recuerdo, que además podía proporcionarle información y oportunidad de entrar al mundo que le gusta, pero ahora tiene lo que quiere, al original. Aún con dieciséis años era mucha mujer para ti, más aún ahora con veinte. Para ella no eres más que eso: el reflejo de un recuerdo. Vete a ligar con niñitas desesperadas y a lanzar lucecitas, y deja a los adultos con sus asuntos.

Dejando a Yaten sin palabras, se encaminó, manteles en mano, de vuelta al lugar en el que se encontraban los demás. Sin embargó, antes de desaparecer de la vista del ojiverde, y esbozando una de las sonrisas más arrogantes de su vida, dejó caer el último comentario.

-Además, no quiere nada en concreto de mí; me quiere a mí al completo.

Una bofetada mental golpeó a Yaten Kou en cuanto el significado subyacente de esas palabras llegó a él.

La ropa arrugada adornaba el suelo de la habitación, mientras dos agitados y sudorosos cuerpos descansaban desnudos y abrazados sobre la desordenada cama de matrimonio.

Kunzite acarició la espalda desnuda de su acompañante, que se estremeció con un ligero ronroneo. Sonriendo, besó su frente, intentando recuperar el aliento. Carola se acomodó mejor sobre el pecho de su pareja, que rodeó su cintura.

-¿Se puede saber que has estado haciendo? No se tardan quince minutos en ir a por unos manteles de picnic.

Erráticas caricias en su espalda fueron la única contestación que tuvo (no que se quejara, pero quería respuestas). Un sonido, a medio camino entre el placer y la protesta, arrancó una sonrisa del rostro masculino.

-Simplemente, arreglaba un par de asuntos…

Carola se movió, poniéndose más cómoda sobre el pecho de su novio. Frente a la gigantesca cama de matrimonio, el espejo del tocador femenino les devolvía la hermosa imagen de los dos abrazados, desnudos y sonriendo (él con satisfacción y ella con perezosa felicidad).

De repente, Kunzite se puso serio y, al ver el cambio de expresión de su novio en el reflejo del espejo, Carola alzó la cabeza para mirarlo preocupada. Unos intensos ojos del color del acero la observaban, y la mano de Kunzite le acarició el rostro con suavidad.

-¿Que te ocurre?

La mano de Kunzite permaneció quita en la mejilla femenina, mirándola con intensidad a los ojos.

-No quiero vivir nunca más de recuerdos. No quiero reflejos de la felicidad que siento estando a tu lado, no quiero imitaciones de esa felicidad, de ti; me niego a sobrevivir con resquicios efímeros de un pasado que ambos dejamos atrás; quiero sentir la dicha verdadera, tener a la Carola real, la mujer que amo. Te quiero a ti.

Los ojos femeninos se humedecieron de ternura, besándolo apasionadamente.

-Yo también te quiero a ti, al Kunzite real. He vivido muchos años de recuerdos e ilusiones. Quiero al hombre que amo de verdad, ahora y siempre.

Se besaron apasionadamente, demostrándose su amor. Varias horas después, intentando recuperar de nuevo el aliento, ambos permanecían acostados en la cama. De repente, Carola alzó la mano izquierda y sonrió con picardía.

-Si vamos a vivir de verdad, sería hora de ir contándoles a los demás la verdad a cerca del anillo, ¿no crees? Nuestro compromiso es un secreto a voces.

Kunzite la miró, sonriendo.

-¿De verdad? ¿No será un reflejo, una ilusión tuya?

-Eres real, tan real como que te amo, y eso es lo único que me importa.

-Si lo dice una respetada guerrera y la mujer de mi existencia, será verdad.

Y, en esta ocasión, el espejo reflejó la más pura de las realidades: el amor verdadero.

**¡Hola! Siglos después, reaparezco en escena. No es el lugar para dar excusas, pero lo resumiré en una: pereza.**

**Carola y Kunzite, Kunzite y Carola…¿os habéis percatado de que me encantan? Pues si, señores, me fascinan. Sé que los fans de Yaten se me echaran encima como fieras (Soy Harmony,¿quién recibe más críticas en terreno de fics amorosos que nosotros?), pero al ver una imagen de Kunzite, y luego una de Yaten, la idea apareció en mi mente…y no salió de allí. Ambos son parecidos: orgullosos, fríos, cabezotas, pelo largo plateado…aunque Kunzite es más guapo. En fin; cursi, rebosante de azúcar, excesivamente romántico…pero me gusta como me ha quedado, en serio(¿Cuándo estoy yo satisfecha con un final?¡Esto es un milagro!).Siempre he pensado que hay alguna razón para que Carola, vibrante, simpática y guapa, no haya tenido una relación seria con nadie(es más, famosa es esa cita doble);yo creo que era incapaz de amar a nadie, porque seguía enamorada de Kunzite…Bueno, no me enrollo más, espero que os haya gustado, que hayáis disfrutado y que esto sirva para apaciguar los ánimos(¡no me matéis! Soy muy joven).¡Besos y abrazos a todos!**

**Serenity Potter Moon**


End file.
